


It All Comes With A Price

by csigal97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Good Tom Riddle, Hurt Harry, deaging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csigal97/pseuds/csigal97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one lie makes one life into an unforgivable situration</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Talk with Harry

Harry Potter was walking down the hall when he felt someone grab him. No one other than, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potters' enemy. Harry was about to scream, but Draco had put his hand over Harry's mouth. 

"Don't scream, Harry. I'm not going to hurt you" said Draco. 

Harry nodded and started to relax in Draco grip. Draco let Harry go, but grabbed his upper arm. 

"Come on, Harry. We need to talk," said Draco. 

"Ok, but please tell me you are not playing a joke on me," stated Harry.

"I'm not Harry. I just got to tell you some important stuff that you need to know," said Draco. 

"Ok. I believe you," said Harry. 

Harry and Draco walked down the hallway into an empty classroom. They sat at a table and were about to start talking when Professor Snape walked in.

"Potter, what are you doing outside of your common room after curfew?" snarled Snape. 

"Draco said he needed to talk to me," said Harry. 

"Well 20 points from Gryffrondor and stop your lying. I know you grow up on praise and getting everything you have ever wanted. But I will not stand for your foolishness at all," snapped Snape.

"You know nothing of my life. You didn't come save me when my Aunt andUncle put me in the cupboard and didn't feed me for days. So you don't understand me or know me. So stop being a complete jerk," yelled Harry. 

After this Harry ran out and Draco sat there stunned by the information he just received.

"Uncle Sev, why are you so mean? Why did you do that?" said Draco. 

"I let my hatred for his father transfer to him. He looks just like his father," said Snape. 

"Well, I need to talk to him. Did you even notice that he was wearing glamours?" asked Draco. 

"What? No, that's impossible, no student at Hogwarts is allowed to wear glamours," said Snape.


	2. Harry's Flashback

************************Flashback***********************

"Freak, what do you think you're doing?" yelled Vernon.

"Washing the dishes," replied Harry. 

"No you're not; you're spilling water all over the place. Stop fooling around," yelled Vernon.

"Ok, Uncle Vernon" said Harry.

Harry continued to do the dishes and spilled some more water when he was attempting to rinse off the soap off the dishes. 

"You're doing it again!" roared Vernon.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it," said Harry. 

"Well, you will be sorry later when you can't move," said Vernon.

Later that night when Harry was in the bedroom changing into his pajamas, when his Uncle came into his room with a belt. He began to whip Harry. Harry double over in pain. He fell to the ground. Harry welts on his back finally opened and started to bleed. 

When Harry fell, his Uncle took that opportunity to kick Harry on the ribs. Harry cried silently and finally passed out from all the pain.  
*******************End of Flashback*********************


	3. Getting Help

Draco and Professor Snape ran after Harry. Snape got behind Harry and grabbed him and wrapped Harry in his arms.

Harry started kicking and squirming to get out of the professors' arms 

"Let me go, Sir" said Harry. 

"That I cannot do. We need to go to the hospital wing"  
said Snape. 

"Please don't. I'll be good. I will not tell , Sir" said Harry.

"Harry you have glamours on and it's against school  
rules. I'm worried about you, let me help you" said  
Snape.

"Okay, Sir. I will not have to go back to my relatives,  
right?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry" answered Snape. 

"We can't go the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey is the  
one who tries to cover-up what Dumbledore did" replied  
Harry.

"Ok. We can go to St. Mungo's" said Snape.

All three left and went straight to St. Mungo's. Once they go inside they got a room and the doctor came in. Snape went to out Harry on the bed, but Harry would not let him go.

"Harry, buddy, you need to let go" softly said Snape.

"Please, just hold me" whispered Harry. 

"Doctor, can I hold him while you take the glamours  
off?" asked Snape. 

"Yeah, sure" replied the doctor. 

"Hello, Harry. My name is Dr. James and I'm going to  
remove all your glamours, then get your medical  
history" said the doctor. 

"Ok" said Harry.

Dr. James waved his around and removed all the glamours and Harry began to change his appearance. Harry ended up falling asleep and so Snape laid Harry on the bed. 

Dr. James ran the medical history with the whip of his wand and wanted to see what injuries Harry had. 

Everyone in the room was shocked.


	4. Truth Revealed

The parchment that appeared said this:

SEBASTIAN SILAS MALFOY 

AKA

HARRY JAMES POTTER 

•Hidden under body glamour   
•Given age potio  
•Seven years old  
•Born: December 2, 1987  
•Parents: Narissica and Lucius Malfoy  
•Godparents: Tom Riddle and Severus Snape 

INJURIES 

•Two broken arms   
•Two broken legs  
•Three cracked ribs  
•Two broken ribs  
•Fractured jaw

Because of how badly the legs and arms were broken, they had to go to muggle means: casts.

"Severus, could you undress Mr. Potter for me. So I can   
cast him and heal his ribs?" asked Dr. James.

"Yeah, sure" said Snape.

Snape undressed Harry and laid back on the bed.

Severus then went to fire call Lucius and Narissica on the news he just found out. 

************************Fire Call*************************

"Lucius, Narissica?" said Snape.

"Yes, Severus?" asked Lucius.

"You need to come to St. Mungo's right away" said   
Snape. 

"What happened? Is it Draco?" asked Narissica.

"No, it's Sebastian" said Snape.

"Ok, we will be there right away" said Lucius.

*********************End of Fire Call*********************

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short. Worked on it when I was younger and never really continued it. I am having some writers block so if you have any ideas or any directions you would like it go, just shoot me a message. Hope you enjoy it


End file.
